wikolapediamedvedevfandomcom-20200214-history
The Battle of Moscow
The Battle of Moscow was a conflict between The Army of the Czar, led by Nikola Medvedev, and the forces of Ukraine, led by Vincent in Moscow. It was the largest battle that Russia had seen up to that point and was the largest battle in Russia. In the end, Nikola triumphed greatly and Russia emerged victorious. Prelude Vincent Nikola had previously shamed a congress member named Vincent. He was driven out of Russia and became the leader of Ukraine. He developed a crazed hatred for Nikola and planned to kill him. To do this he needed Boris Boris Vincent raided the facility that Boris was kept in and escaped with him. Boris would be in cryogenic sleep for 24 hours and would be used to attack Moscow. Attempts on Nikola Vincent staged strange events to scare and disorient Nikola such as suicide bombers attacking the park, and protesters as well as disturbing messages sent to him. When Nikola fled The Czar's Palace in a bomber and approached his blimp, Vincent attacked. Combat First Air Battle In the first wave about 500 Ukrainian Bulls flew out of a cloud and shocked Nikola's defenses. Within a minute though, the army had oriented itself enough to destroy most of the planes. Then, another wave came out but, Nikola was ready for them and mot fell within three minutes. then, Vincent's Blimp arrived. Vincent's Blimp Arrives Its first move was to fire an EMP at Nikola's blimp, which disabled it. Then it moved in to destroy the blimp as the KGB Airship intercepted. It was no match for the blimp and was destroyed but bought Nikola's Blimp enough time to get out of range. Nikola then ordered that every weapon be turned on the blimp, including using kamikaze techniques with the pilots escaping at the last minute. Soon the blimps shields were knocked down and Nikola ordered his fighter to smash directly through the blimp with Alexi firing at the hull to keep the shields down. However, a stray fighter distracted Alexi and the shields began to come back right as Nikola crashed into the blimp. Nikola Boards the Blimp Nikola, Alexi, and Uncle Minsky were the only survivors but Nikola was the only one to land in the blimp. He took several weapons, including a missile, from the crash and headed into the blimp. Along the way, he encountered a few guards who he dispatched. Then he found the trapped Calvin Russiaman and freed him. However, Nikola and Calvin were caught and Calvin was killed. Nikola then saw that he was fighting Vincent. Rescue Effort Nikola was taken to the bridge and was told Vincent's plan. Then in the distance, he saw several Transport Airships coming to rescue him. Then Vincent revealed that he had Boris and used him to annihilated the airships. Boris Unleashed Boris then fell to the ground and attacked the city, scattering Nikola's forces and destroying much of the city. Boris also killed Veterinarian John and ravaged Moscow General. Then Nikola, Alexi, and Uncle Minsky were sentenced to death by Boris though they held their ground by evading Boris, he tossed them aside and moved to kill Nikola. Nikola stopped him by yelling "Boris, I love you". Boris then attacked Vincent. The Tables Turn Vincent fled and Nikola's Blimp returned to the scene. The KGB dropped in and destroyed most of Vincent's remaining force. Nikola then pursued. The Death of Boris Knowing that Boris couldn't be trusted ever again, Nikola ordered his blimp to fire its main weapon at Boris. The weapon reduced Boris to atomic sludge and carried enough power to knock a hole in Vincent's Blimp. Nikola then brought his bomber into the blimp to kill Vincent The Death of Vincent Nikola found Vincent and chased him until he locked himself in a room. Nikola broke through the door and gave chase until they reached the top of the blimp. A battle began and Vincent was killed and part of the blimp blew up under him. Nikola then narrowly escaped. The battle was won. Aftermath Vincent Returns During his time locked in the room, Vincent released a clone of himself and a clone o Boris. These copies escaped and led another plot to kill Nikola later on. The Battle of Ukraine A result of this was the eventual battle of Ukraine where Nikola finally defeated Vincent and all of his clones. Category:Nikola Category:Battle Category:Vincent Category:Russia Category:Moscow Category:The Army of the Czar